harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rubeus Hagrid
The page that is up right now is taken entirely from Wikipedia. Does that count as plagiarism? 69.196.182.171 01:13, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hagrid Head Of Gryffindor? We have no clue in all the books that Hagrid will be the head of Gryffindor. Ofcourse after Dumbledore gets killed, Mc Gonagall asks for Hagrid's opinion only because Dumbledore regarded Harid as other wizard despite being expelled. So how can we assume that Hagrid will be the Head Of the Gryffindor House? :We can theorize, but, no, we can't assume, as Rowling might have a different plan. But theoretically, Hagrid should be the HoH as we know of no other teacher who is a Gryffindor. User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 12:18, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :# There are teachers who we don't know which house they came from. One of them may be the new HoH. :# There will need to be a new DADA teacher; If Minerva McGonagall will be headmistress, then there will also be a new Transfiguration teacher. Either of them may be a Gryffindor. Eli Falk 09:39, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::That's possible, of course, but the most likely one for now is Hagrid, rather than, say, Prof. Vector or Sinistra. That's only one theory, anyway, there are others, of course. User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 12:09, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Marriage Status I don't see the mention of Hagrid's marriage status in the reference link given. I'm not disputing its accuracy, but there are thousands of comments in that link. Is that what we're basing this on? Where is the comment about this? Hufflepuff Half-Giant 06:14, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Ah, my bad! Linked to a shorter version of the article ... try it now, Hagrid info is near the bottom. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:31, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Gryffindor In the article itself is assumed that he is a gryffindor, but is never stated, if so, why is he still classified as one?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Bluelantern (talk • ) }| }|}}.. :It is stated at Rubeus_Hagrid#Hogwarts, with a link to an article supporting it. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:22, 22 January 2008 (UTC) I don't think that he was in Gryffindor, I think he was in Huffelpuff --Lupin & Kingsley 02:08, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :J.K. Rowling has said that Hagrid was in Gryffindor; the statement within the article is referenced. Oread 06:08, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wand As we have seen with Ron, a broken wand doesn't really work. Can we assume that Dumbledore fixed it with the Elder Wand because he believed Hagrid was unfairly expelled? --Freakatone 22:26, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't believe there should be any assumptions.-Matoro183 (Talk - Jimmy Fincher talk) 22:52, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::The Elder wand is the only wand with the power to do so. A broken wand is no good, as we have seen, and Hagrid's wand seems to work just fine. --Freakatone 13:30, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ---- The Wand is only as good as the Wizard, I think Dumbledore could fixs Hagrid's wand. --Lupin & Kingsley 02:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) But whether it is due to Hagrids poor magical ability or the fact that his wand is in pieces he never manages to pull of spells to their full degree: the biggest example of this is when he trys to turn Dudley into a pig, but he only manages to give him a tail, I personally think it was a combination of the fact that although it may be expertly concealed his wand is in pieces and the fact that hes a bit rubbish at magic-JACOBSMITH95 Succession box In the "Gamekeeper" box, shouldn't it say "Ogg, then unknown"? From what I remember, Molly never said that Ogg immediately preceeded Hagrid; she just said he held the gamekeeper post before Hagrid did. To me, there's a difference between his immediate predecessor and just a predecessor. - Cubs Fan2007 07:53, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :That is actually one of the points of debate among fans. Hagrid was said to have been gamekeeper/groundskeeper immediately following his expulsion. Then later, Molly reminisces about Ogg being gamekeeper during her schooling. We can only assume, but I would think safely so, that Hagrid was working directly under Ogg, and succeeded him after he left. HPguru 14:07, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Personality & Traits Can Hagrid really cast a Patronus? He's not listed at the Patronus page, and I don't remember having read about it in the books. What is more, the article says that he might be able to fly without physical means - I think he used a Thestral to reach the Hut-on-the-rock. Sonarc 11:46, 22 January 2009 (UTC) It was possibly added because he´s a member of the Order of the Phoenix. They use their Patronuses to communicate.--Rodolphus 15:33, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Personally, I cant really believe that Hagrid would be able to cast a patronus, Lupin said to Harry that patronuses were well beyond O.W.L level and I think that Hagrid was expelled in his second year, and the fact that Hagrid struggles with most magic: when trying to turn Dudley into a pig he only managed to give him a tail, and in the sixth book he had to ask Harry what was the incantation for the augumenti charm. So I think that casting a patronus would be well beyond Hagrids magical ability. And as for the fact of him using a thestral to reach the Hut-on-the-rock Hagrid says to Harry prior to the battle over little whinging that thestrals and broomsticks cant take his weight. - JACOBSMITH95 :As to how Hagrid reached the Hut-on-the-Rock, when Harry asks him in PS5, he replies, simply, "Flew." This suggests that he either rode Sirius Black's motorcycle, or that he took the Floo Network, but that Harry, having yet to be introduced to the wizarding world, didn't recognize the word "Floo." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 06:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) : I like this idea but if Hagrid had used the floo network he would have steped out of the fire, not arrived at the door--[[User:Darth Jadious|'Darth Jadious']] 13:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Wait! Wouldn't Sirius be in Azkaban, so how could Hagrid borrow a motorcycle from a person he knew was a "murderur" or maybe he knew the truth somehow? Hmmmm... Raising wands - mourining Dumbledore in the film Is it just me or does Dumbledore raise a wand in the movie? Lucius malfoy7 Yes, i have seen him raise a wand a few times, i last saw him when he fought off the inferi with fire. Sorry, does Hagrid raise a wand in the post-Dumbledore's death scene? Lucius malfoy7 Considering Hagrid's old willow wand is concealed in a flowery pink umbrella, I would say not. Because, personally I cant remember seeing Hagrid waving a pink umbrella in the air. - JACOBSMITH95 Hagrid's wand was oak not willow. He definately did not raise a wand in the film. Jayden Matthews 19:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, got mixed up, I apologise about the woods, but you see my point. - JACOBSMITH95 Excuse me, but can you please sign your names with the four tildes, not writing? Thank you - 08:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Removed paragraph I removed the paragraph below from the "Early Childhood" section, because I felt it was out of place there, and that it repeated material covered later on in the article. However, it's rather well written, and it would be nice if it could be integrated elsewhere. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Since giants have a reputation for being horribly brutal, and were once allies of Lord Voldemort, Hagrid keeps his parentage secret and allows people to imagine other reasons for his great size. But once, blinded by love, he revealed his secret to Madame Maxime, who though a Half-giantess herself, hid the fact by saying that she had big bones. At this time, Rita Skeeter (illegally), Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (hiding behind a bush), overheard him. Hagrid and the Patronus I removed a bit of supposition someone had added that, because Hagrid was a member of the Order and the Order communicated via Patronus, ergo Hagrid knew the Patronus. That's not necessarily the case. I don't recall Hagrid using a Patronus in any of the books, and we know there are other methods by which the Order communicated (the Wizard Wireless, for one). If JK says he could do it, or I missed something in one of the books, then please put it back, with a citation. I also revised the section in general to be in keeping with the way the first book actually unfolds. 23skidoo 01:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Minerva McGonagall Sorry for my spelling, but he has also a relationship with her, isn't it?--Station7 20:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I have already put her. User:Quirinus Quirrell Just sacked or nearly arrested? I was Just reading the chapter on Hagrid's being fired by Umbridge and it seemed to me that she was doing more than sacking him, she was having him arrested to be sent to Azkaban! Thoughts? Ztyran 01:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hagrid in Gryffindor? There is no trace of Hagrid being in the specific house Gryffindor, but it sounds most likely. I don't think he would've been in Hufflepuff; when he and Harry were discussing Hogwarts houses in Diagon Alley, he said that most people thought that Hufflepuff were "a load of old duffers". He would have said "my house" instead of Hufflepuff, or not have said that at all. He said that Slytherin was where most Dark Wizards were formed, and everyone in Slytherin was bad. He would've said Slytherin was good if he was in that house. And Malfoy would like him. Hagrid is not the sort to be in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw follow rules, and Hagrid doesn't seem to know about the rules. It looks like Hagrid ''is ''in Gryffindor. Any Comments? - 08:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you look at the source for him being a Gryffindor, it is stated by Rowling that he was. -Smonocco 09:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC)